


Bonded

by chivalin



Series: Natjana x Malavai Quinn [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: (Omega) Quinn is in heat and (alpha-like) Natjana helps him get through it.[Repost from "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" in an effort to make things less cluttered in there & easier to find overall]





	Bonded

Natjana adjusted the strap-on on herself and heard Quinn whimper. She lifted her gaze and saw him squirming on the bed naked, thin layer of sweat already formed on his skin. They hadn’t even started yet, but the heat made him look like they had been at it for hours.

She walked to him and he eagerly came to meet her, nuzzling against her skin with his face. If Natjana hadn’t supported him, he would have fallen from the bed. “I take it you’re ready, love?” she asked softly.  _“Please,”_  Quinn whined, his dilated pupils looking at her with desperation.

Quinn was sobbing when she thrust in and out of him in a fast pace. Even if she wasn’t an alpha, she smelled so much like one, that it made the heat in his belly expand everywhere in his body. It made the arousal so much stronger than if he had tried to work through it by himself. He clutched the sheets, begging for her to go faster. Quinn wanted –  _needed_ – her so much it hurt.

When he came, his fingers dug into Natjana’s back hard, leaving deep red marks on it. He cried out when the fake cock’s knot expanded soon after, stretching him, and rubbing against his overly sensitive prostate. “Natjana, ah…” Quinn whimpered, tears of pleasure filling his eyes. He was breathing heavily, trying not to pass out.

“It’s okay, love, your heat should be subsiding soon,” Natjana murmured, petting his hair. Quinn huffed, letting himself be soothed by her presence, even if his body was still in the clutches of the orgasm. His skin felt hot, and waves of heat crashed periodically against it, making him squirm under his lord, his  _mate_.  

Quinn never thought that he would be able to find someone to bond with like this but now that he had, he wished that moments like these would never end.  

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
